(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable prophylaxis cup formed of a silicone elastomer having perlite particles incorporated therein. The present invention also relates to a method of forming a prophylaxis cup of a silicone elastomer having perlite particles uniformly distributed throughout. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of using a prophylaxis cup formed of a silicone elastomer having perlite particles to clean and polish teeth.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has described disposable prophylaxis cups formed of a silicone elastomer incorporated with pumice material as an abrasive for use in cleaning teeth. Illustrative is U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,020 to Eckert.
The related art has also described the use of perlite in various dental tools as an abrasive material for cleaning teeth. Perlite is a naturally occurring siliceous rock. In particular, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0084534 A1 to Kaizuka describes a toothbrush with bristles containing a far-infrared emitting material and multi-element minerals. One of the multi-element minerals is perlite. In addition, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0074031 A1 to Davies et al. describes a toothbrush having a resilient element for whitening and polishing the teeth. The resilient element is constructed of an elastomer into which is incorporated perlite. The perlite can be crude or non-expanded perlite but is preferably expanded perlite.
Also of interest are U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0224702 A1 and 2003/0203337 A1 both to Roulston which describe a polishing composition using unexpanded perlite ore and methods of using the polishing composition such as to polish teeth.
It is also known in the art to use perlite in prophylaxis pastes for cleaning and polishing teeth as shown in the article entitled “Advances in Abrasive Technology in Prophylaxis Pastes”, Compendium of Continuing Education in Dentistry, Vol. 23: 1 (2002), pp. 61-70. 3M ESPE Dental Products of St. Paul, Minn. manufactures a paste having perlite under the trademark ClinPro™ Prophy.
Finally, it is known in the art to use either a 2-roll mill or a low intensity type mixer such as a 1-arm or a 2-arm mixer to mix the abrasives into the silicone elastomer to form the compound for the prophylaxis cup. This method has worked in the past since previously the abrasives used in the prophylaxis cups were discrete particles with no tendency to agglomerate. However, the use of perlite as the abrasive has necessitated a change in the method of forming the prophylaxis cups.
Thus, there remains a need for a disposable prophylaxis cup and for a method for forming the prophylaxis cup where perlite particles are incorporated into the prophylaxis cup and where the prophylaxis cup when rotating, disintegrated under load upon contact with the teeth to release the perlite particles to clean and polish the teeth.